


Suddenly Yours

by frnkxo



Series: Omegaverse Frerard [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Frank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Gerard Way, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gerard, Omega Verse, Smut, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Gerard goes into heat, and despite being taught better, thinks it's a good idea to let Frank help him out. It won't mean anything other than a quick fuck to help relieve him of his heat. That is, until Frank accidentally knots and claims him.





	Suddenly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. There isn't enough omegaverse frerard out there so I'm doing my part to help. I hope you enjoy.

Gerard never exactly liked being an Omega. Some days he hated it, other days he didn't really care. Sure, he was the scapegoat and got blamed for a lot of things, but he also didn't have too many responsibilities. All in all, being an Omega wasn't that bad.

That was, until this morning.

Gerard woke up, knowing something was wrong. There wasn't any particular reason yet, he didn't feel sick or anything, but he could feel something was different. It was like that feeling you get before you get a cold. You just know it's coming.

A knock sounded on his door before his mother opened it and poked her head in.

"Do you need a ride today or are you taking the bus?" She asked, sounding like she was in a hurry.

"Actually, can I stay home today? I don't feel good." Gerard tried his best to make his voice sound weak. He knew Donna wasn't exactly fond of letting her kids skip school unless it was serious.

"Are you sure?" She looked suspicious for a few seconds, but Gerard just gave her a pitiful look from under his duvet. "Fine. Do you want Mikey to stay behind to watch you?"

Gerard nearly rolled his eyes to the back of his skull. Of course she'd offer for his Alpha brother to stay and babysit him, like he's too weak to care for himself. He stopped himself though, knowing fully well that if he gave her an attitude she'd force him to get his ass out of bed and to school.

"No, that's okay. I can take care of myself, Mom, I'm 18."

Donna hummed in a manner that suggested a ' _yeah, sure_ ', but luckily didn't argue.

"Well I hope you feel better soon, honey." She smiled a blew him a kiss before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

The second the door clicked shut, Gerard threw the thick blanket off of himself. Suddenly, the room was burning up. Maybe he did have the flu. He didn't have the sniffles yet, at least. However, he was still pretty tired despite the fact that he felt like he was sweltering, so he rolled onto his stomach and attempted to drift back to sleep.

* * *

 

Gerard's phone rang loudly, waking him out of a deep sleep.

He couldn't be bothered to actually pick it up or check who it was though, because the second thing to hit him, after the loud ringing, was an intense wave of pleasure. It coursed throughout his body, making him tense up and moan uncontrollably into his pillow. He rolled his hips forward into his mattress, chasing after the feeling. His toes curled as he continued to press against the sheets, craving the friction. Still, it didn't feel like enough.

His hair was matted to his face with sweat and he could feel himself leaking with slick. He reached a hand back to feel himself and immediately came in contact with wetness. Gerard sat up quickly and looked down at himself, realizing he'd leaked through his boxer briefs and joggers, onto his bedsheets. The realization smacked him in the face so hard he could've sworn he saw stars. He wasn't sick. He was going through his first heat.

Being an Omega fucking sucked.

His phone started ringing again and he blanched, hoping it wasn't his mother. He couldn't talk to her like this, God, that would be so embarrassing. He leaned forward and grabbed the device off of his bedside table and looked at the screen.

**Frankie**

_Fuck._ He was probably calling to find out why Gerard wasn't at school. Glancing at the clock, Gerard figured out that it was lunchtime. With them being seniors, they could go off campus to get food. They usually went together and that's probably why Frank was calling.

Hesitantly, he answered.

"Hello?" His voice was weak and he was worried Frank would think he was crying, but it was too late to play it off now.

"Gerard? Are you okay? Where are you?" Frank's concerned voice echoed through the speaker.

"Home. I didn't go in today."  _'Please don't ask why, please don't ask why, please don't ask-'_

"Why not? Are you okay?" Frank repeated the question, sounding more worried than he had before. Normally, Gerard would appreciate his friend's concern but given the current circumstance, he would've really appreciated it if Frank didn't press him.

"Uh, I just felt kinda sick this morning." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh..." Frank didn't sound too convinced, but he seemed to buy it. Gerard swallowed harshly as he waited for Frank to say something. The silence driving him mad. "Well, is Donna there with you?'

"No, she went to work."

"And Mikey is at school?"

Why is he asking so many fucking questions?

"Yes,"

"I'm coming over." He sounded so sure of himself, he didn't even _ask_.

Panic shot through Gerard, making his heart pound a mile a minute. Frank could not come over, not while he was in heat. It was embarrassing, especially since Frank was an Alpha and no doubt would be able to smell it all over him.

"No!" Gerard protested, flinching immediately afterwards. Frank was stubborn, he'd only take Gerard's resistance as a challenge. "You don't have to do that," He tried to smooth over his mistake. "It's your lunch hour, you should eat."

"Gerard, I won't even go back to school after this period. You need someone looking after you." Of course, the whole 'protective Alpha' nature had to rear it's head.

"Really, Frank, it's fine-"

"No, I'm coming. That's it. No excuses. You better open the door when I get there."

Gerard didn't even get a chance to respond before Frank hung up on him. He stared at his phone in horror, realizing what was about to happen. Before he could really think about it, he got up quickly and shed his clothes. He had to get rid of all evidence.

Gerard gathered his clothes and bedsheets, rushing to the bathroom to throw them into the washing machine. He then climbed into the shower to scrub himself clean, doubting that the soap could cover up the scent of his heat.  _His heat._ Fuck, he wasn't ready for this. He was already a late bloomer considering Omega's usually got their first heat around 14-15 and he was 18 for Christ's sake, but he'd heard that going through heat without a mate could be painful. No one was even courting him, he'd have to have Mikey or his mom take care of him through it and that was the absolute last thing he wanted.

He climbed out of the shower after attempting to scrub the scent of his slick off of his thighs, though even to his own nose he still smelled of heat. After pulling a clean towel from the cabinet, he dried himself off and went back to his room to get dressed. He got clean sheets and spread them over his bed, contemplating whether or not he should spray the entire room with air freshener. A knock sounded at the door before he could decide.

Gerard made his way down the steps slowly, his legs wobbly from his overpowering heat. He pressed his body to the door, looking through the peephole like he was scared of who was on the other side. Which, he guessed he kind of was.

"Who is it?" He asked dumbly, looking right at the younger man. Frank let his shoulders drop and rolled his eyes before smirking.

"You're not funny, Gerard. Just open the door. I brought waffles!" He held up a takeout box and smiled more genuinely. Gerard whimpered as another wave of pleasure rode through him.

"I don't know, I don't wanna get you sick." He grasped at straws, trying anything to get Frank to just  _go away._

"You're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not! You have a weak immune system!" Gerard defended himself, but Frank just rolled his eyes again.

"Gerard-"

Fed up, Gerard unlocked the door and opened it, glaring at the shorter boy in front of him. He could tell that despite his shower, the smell was potent and obvious because Frank froze up. His previously annoyed expression turned to shock. Before he could open his stupid mouth, Gerard turned and went up to his room as fast as he could without falling on his face due to his gelatin legs. He heard Frank follow him, shut the door, and leave the takeout box on the coffee table in the living room, but he slammed his bedroom door shut anyway. It didn't have a lock, but he felt like barricading himself inside for the next week. Why was Frank so oblivious and stubborn? Why couldn't he just have bought Gerard's pathetic lie about being sick? It's not like any good could come out of this situation now. They'd probably be awkward around each other for the next few days at the least and they were supposed to be best friends. Best friends don't hang out during their fucking heat cycles, let alone talk about them.

Gerard sat down on his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly. The bedroom door opened and Frank came in slowly, shutting it behind him.

"Gerard-" He started again, but Gerard cut him off.

"Don't." He couldn't even look at him. The shame and embarrassment weighed heavy in his chest, almost as heavy as the heat. God, it's fucking hot in here.

"Gee, I really thought you were sick. I just wanted to help..." Frank trailed off, sounding distracted. Distracted by how disgusted he was, probably.

"Well now you know I'm not, so you can just go." Gerard meant for his voice to sound harsh, but he mostly just sounded hurt. Hurt and ashamed. Which, to be fair, was exactly how he was really feeling. Especially now that tension grew between them with a silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. He ached for Frank to just turn around and leave. He didn't even have to say anything. In fact, it would be better if he didn't. But of course, he did. He did say something because he's a stupid idiot.

"I can still help you." His voice was different now. It was lower and smoother, yet still unsure. It made Gerard's dick twitch in his pants. His gaze shifted upwards to see that Frank was now standing right in front of him, a prominent bulge in his pants.

Heat rose inside Gerard and he wasn't sure if it was from his heat itself or if he was simply blushing at this point. Frank was coming onto him.  _Frank._ His best friend _._ He couldn't deny he had a crush on the younger boy, but he never expected it to be mutual. Especially because Frank was an Alpha. He could have anyone he wanted, why settle for Gerard?

Gerard must have been thinking for too long because Frank took his silence as a cue to lean forward and press their lips together in a heated kiss. Frank's warm hands were on either side of his face and it felt like fire where their skin touched. The kiss was hesitant at first, but got deeper and more passionate as they both gained confidence. Gerard whimpered longingly into Frank's mouth, already feeling himself start to leak heavily again. Frank pushed him back into the pillows and climbed over him, spreading his legs easily and grinding against him. Gerard broke the kiss to moan and throw his head back, pushing his hips up to meet Frank's. It still wasn't enough though. A deep-seated need to be fucked still sat like a weight in his stomach.

"Wait," Gerard halted his movements, speaking to both himself and Frank. Above him, Frank paused and looked down, concern in his hazel eyes. "What-" To be completely real with himself, he didn't even know what he was gonna ask and was thankful that Frank interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Gee," Frank apologized, a thin layer of sweat already covering his face and sticking his black hair to his forehead. He leaned down and nuzzled Gerard's neck, inhaling deeply and moaning lowly, almost growling. "You just smell so  _good_ , I can't help myself." His hips rolled forward slowly, causing more friction between the pair.

"Fuck," Gerard cursed under his breath as he felt Frank lick the skin of his neck, making him release more of the pheromone. "Please, Frankie," He begged, another painful wave of pleasure hitting his body. "Please, it hurts."

Gerard could hear the smirk in his voice as he asked, "Please, what?"

Stupid. Stupid idiot tease. That's what Frank was. He was a big tease.

"Fuck me!" Gerard demanded, his submissive nature being overridden by his frustration.

Frank must not have liked that, his dominant side coming out, because he sat up and tore Gerard's pants off quickly. It left him bare and exposed, his wet, gaping hole displayed in front of his best friend. He kept his legs bent at the knees as he presented to Frank, lifting his hips up and practically begging him to enter him. It reminded him of the shit they learned about in Sex Ed class. An Omega presenting themselves to an Alpha by displaying their ready and willingness. He turned over onto his elbows and knees, pushing his ass up into the air, trying to show Frank how badly he wanted him. It wasn't a gesture that was used so much anymore, at least not formally, but the primal instinct came unintentionally.

"Please take me, Alpha." Gerard whined, pressing back into Frank's crotch, no doubt leaving a wet spot behind. He could feel his slick running down the insides of his thighs.

"Such a whore..." Frank teased, the smirk still evident in his voice. "So desperate for someone to come plug you up, huh?"

Gerard froze at that, hesitation overcoming him that wasn't there before.

"We're not supposed to knot yet..." Gerard protested, his voice small. That wasn't necessarily true. It wasn't like they would get in trouble if they knotted, they were just fairly young to do something so bounding. Once you were knotted you were mates for life, and fuck if either of them knew what they wanted at their age. That wasn't to say that Gerard didn't want Frank to knot him because  _fuck_ he wanted it so bad. His heat carved that instinct into his stomach, giving him a strong, almost overpowering need to be knotted and bred. After all, that was the whole point of going into heat. Simply put, it was the need to breed and Gerard couldn't really help that he was going through that right now.

Frank must've sensed his hesitation because he responded, "Then I won't. I'll just do the tip, okay?"

Fuck, that sounded good. Yeah, that would work. They didn't have to go all the way, not yet at least. This was perfect. Gerard nodded fervently to show his agreement and whimpered after hearing Frank begin to undo his belt and zipper. He didn't take long to begin pressing himself into Gerard's wetness, making his toes curl inward.

" _Ohh, fuck,_ " Gerard moaned through gritted teeth, his muscles tensing up as Frank pushed into him. He was so  _thick_ , he hadn't been expecting that, not by a long shot. Alpha's were naturally bigger anyway, but he hadn't known the extent of it until now. He already felt so full, but all too soon, Frank pulled back again. He started up a shallow pace, small groans leaving his lips as he rolled his hips forward carefully. Pleasure coursed through Gerard heavily, but it still didn't feel like enough. Fuck being in heat, fuck being an Omega. He knew there was only one thing that would satisfy the need building in his stomach, but he refused to give in to it.

"So fucking hot... so tight..." Frank mumbled from behind him, sending shivers up Gerard's spine. Without warning, Frank brushed against his prostate and any self control Gerard had been maintaining went flying out the window. He pushed back against Frank roughly, grinding down onto his cock and making him bottom out. He could feel Frank's hands gripping his pale hips, but he seemed torn on whether to pull Gerard closer or push him away and remind him that  _they_   _weren't supposed to be knotting_. He must've ultimately decided to let Gerard fuck himself on his dick and just warn him when could feel himself growing, because a few minutes later he tried pushing Gerard back down to the tip of his cock, but Gerard was too far gone to oblige. The feeling of Frank steadily swelling inside him was hypnotic in the most natural way and it fed right into Gerard's cravings. He could feel his heat rising, his hole stretching, his skin sweating-

"Gerard!" Frank yelled to get his attention, but it was a second too late.

By the time Gerard realized what he was doing and tried pulling off, he ended up just pulling Frank forward with him. Dread sunk into his stomach like cement, replacing the euphoric pleasure that had just been there. He reached behind himself and pushed Frank back, but they both hissed in pain and Frank thrusted forward again, nudging Gerard's prostate another time. They froze, the only sound between them being Gerard's labored panting

That was it. They were knotted. They were mates for the rest of their lives all because of this one fucking mistake. Gerard didn't want to think of it as a mistake. After all, he really did love Frank, and that wasn't just his heat talking. But what if Frank wanted something different? What if he wanted  _someone_ different and now he was stuck with Gerard for the rest of eternity all because of Gerard's stupid heat cycle? As if in an answer to Gerard's unspoken question, Frank picked up his pace again, thrusting as deep into Gerard as he could.

"Gonna knot you so good. Gonna breed you like a bitch, gonna make you mine." Frank's possessive words rung out in the room despite them being growled from deep in his chest. That last sentence must've caught in his ears and sounded amazing, because he repeated it again, a sleazy smile on his face. "Gonna make you mine. You're  _mine._ My Gee. My fucking whore. My Omega."

Frank's words were so primal and animalistic and  _raw_. Gerard knew he meant them and it brought him closer and closer to his release. The urge to be bred and carry Frank's child became overbearing. Now his body didn't just ache for anyone, it ached for Frank. It ached for his mate, specifically for his seed. Naturally, as the Omega, his adoration for his mate blossomed tenfold and made him whimper and writhe under his touch.

"I love you, Alpha." He whined, his eyes screwed shut. "I'm yours. I'm only yours."

"I'm gonna fucking fill you up," Frank groaned, thrusting into his mate as much as he could while they were knotted together. "Love you so much, Gee."

Gerard could feel Frank's cock twitch inside of him, his short thrusts becoming messy. They were both so  _close._

"Need you," Gerard moaned loudly and without shame, grateful that they were home alone. "Please breed me, Frank,"

As if on command, Frank's hips stuttered forward and he came deep inside Gerard. His hot cum spewed out thickly, filling Gerard up like he said he would. The feeling, combined with Frank's curses and moans behind him, shoved Gerard into his own climax. It was so strong, making his body spasm and shake, better than any orgasm he'd achieved by just fucking his hand.

Suddenly, Frank pulled him up and leaned forward before biting onto his neck, hard enough to break skin. Gerard cried out, already overloaded with pleasure. Frank fucking marked him. He really did want Gerard as his mate, he wasn't just saying that before. It wasn't just some stupid mistake to him. Clearly unable to reach Frank's neck in their position and unwilling to wait until they were separated, Gerard reached back to grab Frank's wrist. He brought it up to his mouth and bit down hard, marking him back and claiming him as his Alpha. He licked the blood off his lower lip before tentatively running his tongue over the new mark to soothe it. In turn, Frank lapped softly at the mark he'd left on Gerard's neck.

Their orgasms finally fizzled out after what felt like an eternity and they were left panting and licking each other. Frank moved to pull out, only causing them to both hiss in pain again.

" _Idiot_ ," Gerard chastised, looking over his shoulder and frowning. Frank reached down and smacked him over the head playfully. Gerard just sighed and rested his head on his arms. "I'm regretting this already." He mumbled, trying to shift a little to get more comfortable, only to jostle their connection and freeze again.

"You don't mean that." Frank said fondly, a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I do. You're a stupid, dumb, idiot, loser and now I'm stuck with you forever."

A silence fell over them and Gerard waited for Frank to smack him again or tease him, but it never came. If the younger male wasn't literally stuck inside him, he'd have thought he left.

"If... If you really don't wanna be my mate, we can break the bond." Frank voice came in, small and dejected. He genuinely sounded hurt. It made Gerard's heart drop into his stomach.

"What?" He moved to look back at Frank, moving them again and crying out in frustration. "Will you just-"

"Here," Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist and eased them both down carefully, onto their sides. He left his arm there, spooning the Omega and nuzzling into his neck, scenting him. Gerard smiled widely at the gesture, knowing it was instinctual. He'd just said they could break their bond and now he was rubbing his scent all over him without realizing what he was doing.

"Why are you scenting me if you want to break our bond?" Gerard asked, pointing out to Frank what he was doing. The shorter boy pulled away and Gerard didn't need to see his face to know he was blushing.

"I- Oh. Sorry." He apologized and Gerard had to laugh at that, shaking his head.

"Frank, of course I want to be your mate. I was just kidding, I thought you'd get the joke but I guess I overdid it. I'm sorry," He apologized sheepishly and waited for a reply, but again, he didn't get one. "Frankie?"

"You mean that?" His voice was hopeful, almost like he didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, I mean that! I love you, Frank. I've loved you for a long time... I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I've loved you for a long time too, Gee. God, I'm so happy. I'm so glad this happened. Why didn't you go into heat sooner?" Frank was ecstatic, like an excited puppy, and Gerard found it absolutely adorable. "You're mine, now. Wow, you're mine!"

"You love saying that, don't you?" Gerard asked, a huge grin taking over his face as Frank cuddled into him closer, scenting him again.

"Yes! You're mine," Frank repeated again. Gerard knew protectiveness and possessiveness were traits for Alphas, but he didn't realize those traits could be so downright cute. Maybe that was just the effect Frank had. "Gonna tell all the other Alphas and I'm gonna scent you everyday for a month and I'm gonna..."

As Frank listed off all the things he'd do to show everyone that Gerard was his and all the things they'd do together now that they were mated, Gerard just shut his eyes and listened. A soft smile graced his lips, contentedness flowing through his tired body. He'd been wrong. Being an Omega wasn't that bad, especially if Frank was his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I might add another part to this but I'm not sure. Let me know if you'd be into uhh.. Gerard and Frank babies. Or, mostly just Gerard finding out he's pregnant and Frank being Overprotective Alpha. It wouldn't be smut, just some fluff, but Gerard nesting seems like a cute idea. Anyway, comments are appreciated. This is my first time writing Omegaverse and I just got into it a few days ago so let me know how I did! Lov u all okai bye xx


End file.
